Haunted
by demoness of the light
Summary: It's a school dayz fanfic. Kagome is a dork at school, and it's friday the 13th. Inuyasha invites her to the movies to become friends with Kikyo. It doesn't work out, and all hell breaks loose. Then after the last day of school Kagome meets back up with I
1. Nightmares

Haunted  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a Friday. Friday the 13th to be exact. The wind was howling, and my day couldn't have gone worse. Then he came over. Inuyasha; the biggest hottie in our school, and he was passing out his valentines. Then he was near my desk. I sank down in the chair with embarrassment. Then he left the room. I sank back up to my desk, and everyone was looking at me. I was either blushing or my face felt burning hot. Then I was the note on my desk. I opened it, and there I read: Dear Kagome, Happy Valentines Day! Meet me after school to come with me, and Kikyo to the movies. I would really appreciate it. Sincerely,  
Inuyasha I blushed, and saw Inuyasha return to my desk. " I would like for you, and Kikyo to become friends." I then couldn't hear anything else he said. I pushed up my glasses. Then I imagined in my head how Kikyo would chew me up then spit me back out. " No... I don't want to." I answered. My best friend Sango stopped whispering to Miroku. Inuyasha stopped speaking also. " What?" " I said no okay. I don't want to go to the movies with you. Besides I have... I have to meet my friend Sakuri." Inuyasha looked at me as he raised an eyebrow. Then a horrible thing happened. I stood up, and ran out of the room, and Sango was still yelling out my name. 


	2. The nightmare isn't over yet

Chapter 2  
By: Demoness of the Light I was talking to my mom as tears stroked my face. " Mom please asks Sakuri to come pick me up. I have to talk to her." Then my mother hung up. Sakuri opened the door to the nurse's office. I ran into her arms crying. " Sis. I'm so mad. I was insulted in front of everybody." She rubbed my head, and stroked my face with her warm smile.  
*********** Inuyasha kissed Kikyo. It was 7:30, and Inuyasha had called my mom asking me to come. I was in the car with Sakuri. Sakuri had let me wear her blue dress. I looked so pretty with my black hair, and blue glasses. I stepped out of the car to see that Kikyo was not with him. Inuyasha offered his arm, but I only stopped walking. I started to panic when I saw his smiling face turn to worry. I was now stepping back shaking my head. This was stupid. Why did I come in the first place? He ran across the street to me. " What's wrong Kagome? Your acting like a... I'm not going to say it. Why don't you want to come to the movies with me? I just want you, and Kikyo to get along." I turned around, and started running. I didn't want to try, and become Kikyo's friend. We may look alike, but she's compassionless. I never believed in superstitions until that day. Now I was at our family shrine, but Inuyasha hadn't stop running after me. I ran, and hid in our shrine with our well. He opened the door to the shrine where I was hiding. " I can't believe you made me chase you all the way home! This is so stupid. I left poor Kikyo at the movies, and she's willing to try, and be your friend." He grabbed me by my shoulders as he asked me why I did what I did. I tried to hold back my tears but one fell from my eyes. He loosened his hold on me. Them my glasses fell, and he looked into my big brown eyes. He looked at me, and my trembling body. He then did the thing I thought would never happen on a day that everything went wrong. He embraced me!!! Kikyo thought Inuyasha might have gone to get Kagome. Kikyo looked in the first shrine, but they were not there, so she checked the second shrine where Kagome, and Inuyasha were embracing each other. He opened his eyes, and saw the almost near tears Kikyo. Kagome had cried on his warm chest, while listening to his beating heart. The cold breeze touched Kagome softly. Kagome looked up at the embarrassed Inuyasha. He shoved Kagome out of his arms. "Kagome what is wrong with you? Why were you embracing me? I care for Kikyo. You idiot!" Kikyo ran to go get into Inuyasha's arms, but he left to soon, and she tripped falling face first. (The prissy bitch) Kagome knelt down by Kikyo. " Kikyo are you alright? Here let me help you." Kikyo shoved her away. " I was willing to try, and be your friend like back in May 21st 1991, but no. You wanted my Inuyasha. How could you? I don't want to see you near him ever again!" " Hold on a sec Kikyo." I then saw Kikyo leave. The next day I woke up feeling sick. I sat up, and threw back my black hair. I opened my brown eyes to look at the figure in the mirror. She was pretty without glasses. She looked normal. I opened the door of my closet, and picked out a silk shirt that was blue with purple, light blue, white, and a pearl color flowers on it. With that I picked out the matching skirt, which was a dark almost black skirt with the same color flowers on it. It made my hair, and eyes stand out. I left my room, and then I realized I could see great even without my glasses. I took my brush from off the kitchen table, and brushed the tangles out of my hair. My father honked the horn, and I got into the car.  
  
I waved goodbye to my dad, and accidentally ran into Inuyasha. " Hey watch it! Oh. Watch it Kagome." I turned around quickly then ran into my classroom.  
  
Author's note: I made this one to see if you would like it better than the short first chapter. I hope you like. Again I am Demoness of the Light, and please don't flame me. Flaming really hurts. Anyway if you want me to write more or update it please review me. Thanks. The Kikyo bashing won't be until she goes to Shikon camp, so don't expect to see it soon.  
*********  
  
That day we were learning about Kaguya Hime. I had accidentally fallen asleep as my teacher Koga came over to my desk. He softly whispered for me to wake up. I lifted up my head. There he was on my right. The Hunk. Then Koga saw I had been crying. "Kagome meet me in the hall." I nodded. " What's wrong Kagome? Why were you crying in my class?" " I was crying because yesterday Kikyo told me that I can never be near Inuyasha when she was there. Also yesterday he embraced me, and Kikyo saw us, and then he lied saying I embraced him!" I protested. (Sometimes I think Inuyasha's a little to mean.) Inuyasha had asked the teacher that was in the room to go to the bathroom. Koga my stand-in teacher kissed me. Then he held me tightly in his arms. Tears ran down my face. I saw a figure with creamy silver hair stop. I saw his head turn, and then he became more clear. It was Inuyasha!!! I had been pulling away before, but now I had to get away. I didn't want Kikyo to beat me up, but Koga tightened his hold on me. (That bastard) Inuyasha fully turned around, He was looking straight at me with his golden eyes." Stop!!! Please let me go!! Let me go... help... please." Inuyasha walked over to Koga. Koga's grip on me loosened as I opened my brown eyes. They were in a stare down. " I heard what she said Koga, and I think she hated you kissing, and embracing her?" Inuyasha remarked with a grin. " Ha. I don't think a half-breed like you could defeat a demon like me." I ran into Inuyasha's arms, and he held me tightly, but softly, and sweetly in place. Then I turned, and buried my face in his Kimono. Koga left me with a wave, swearing that he would have me. I was so glad that it was the last day of school. I could finally relax, and be normal. Or so I thought.  
  
POVS:  
  
Kagome: Okay. Who exactly is telling this story? Me? Is it through my eyes? I thought it was someone else. You know, cause well I don't wear glasses, and never did. Also Inuyasha would have kicked Koga's ass right there even if it were school. Why are you making him such a good boy, and nice guy? He's a lot meaner to me than he is in your story. Sakuri: Look. I just wanted him to be good at school. That was the last day right? So wouldn't that mean that he has a whole other summer to be cruel to you, and he has to go through Shikon camp. Come' on Inuyasha. Tell me what you thought of everyone.  
  
Inuyasha: Well. I see that Kikyo is an even bigger Bitch that she is in the movies, and series. She's a prissy snobby, whore. I don't know how I became her boyfriend but I'm actually looking forward to her being killed. She is going to be killed right? I mean, you hate Kikyo, so you are going to kill her? Sakuri: Yes, but continue. Inuyasha: Well I think Kagome is a little dorky. No offense. I think I'm popular. I am aren't I? That was a joke. Anyway. When are we going to get more Kikyo bashing? Is it in just this POVS crap or what? I want to see her cry. Sakuri: That's a little harsh don't you think? Kagome: Serves her right; Especially in your story.  
  
Kikyo: Do I become bitchier? I hope not, cause I'm starting to not like my character either. Why does everybody hate me anyway? How come you don't do Kagome bashing, or Sango bashing, or even Inuyasha bashing? Why does everyone have to pick Kikyo bashing? Sakuri: Because you want to break up Kagome, and Inuyasha? Kikyo: Well he was mine before hers, so why should she get to have him? I'm a real bitch though. Hey Koga! What did you think of the story? Koga: I loved when I got to kiss Kagome. Even though people think it was wrong; it felt so very right. Did you like it to sweetheart? Kagome: That's just wrong Koga. That's sick, and wrong. Kikyo: (reading) Ha, ha. Kagome has glasses?! What a dork! Sakuri: Shut up. We don't want to listen to the dead's opinions. Kikyo: What did you say? Inuyasha: Oh brother. Kikyo get over it, and Sakuri she's not dead just a clay bitch. Kikyo: What? How could you? Why I oughta! Koga: Yes what a kiss. Inuyasha: Shut up Koga. You only dream of that day when you'll actually get close to getting one. Besides didn't you read how much she tried to pull away? Read it idiot. Koga: Shut up mutt face! Kagome: Both of you stop it!!! Sakuri: Man, my life is hard. Having to be on one's side then the others. I can never really decide. If you don't mind I would like some ideas for stories, so please offer.  
  
**********  
  
I plopped down on the couch, and grabbed the remote. Then the doorbell rang. " Damn it. Who is it?" No one answered. I went to the door, but I only saw a letter on the ground. It had my name on it, so I grabbed it, and ran back into my room. I sat down on the floor, and read aloud: Dear Kagome, You have been invited to the camp called Shikon; Jewel of four souls. Here  
you will be given 5 days to protect a jewel. It will start tomorrow at 4:30. Today is our orientation, we will make you look gorgeous, beautiful,  
and like your character. We hope to see you there.  
Camp Councilor Sakuri  
  
I looked at it with amazement. Why had they chosen me? Who else was going to be there? I hoped Inuyasha wasn't. Inuyasha opened the letter he found in the pile of mail he was told to get by his mother. Kikyo's mother handed her a letter with her name in a fancy print on it. (It doesn't shock me. She's a rich bitch, so of course she's going to get something nice) Next were Shippo... Miroku... Sango... Koga... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna... Princess Kaguya... Ayame... and Houjo, along with many others. They each had a different message inside. Like Naraku's had him being a villain, and dying in the end. Like that. Although they all told them to get a bus a 4:30. I couldn't sleep that night, because I couldn't get Koga's kiss off my lips. I felt in love. The next morning I got up, fixed myself some warm green tea (TO help wake up) and looked at my watch. It was 3:30am. That meant I had only an hour to get ready for camp. I packed my things, and asked my father on his way to work if he would drop me off. When we got there I saw no kids like me, and I was all-alone. Then the bus pulled up, and I got on. Again I was alone. I looked out the window at Tokyo once more. The city with cars, and buildings. I had head that Kikyo used to live in Shikon Camp. I sort of feared it for that. The same thing happened for everyone else. Inuyasha, Koga, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and so on and so forth. My eyes started to feel heavy, and I fell asleep. {Dream} " Kagome!!! Kagome! Kagome! You idiot! Why did you do something so reckless?" " Don't you always do reckless things for me? I'm... glad... you're alright... Inuyasha." I fell to the ground with an arrow in my back, and a lot of concern on his face. " If Kagome dies. You won't leave here in one piece." He was going to avenge me? Hey! Where are you taking my body? Hey!!! {Dream} " Were here miss." The driver told me with a warming smile. I then smiled back. " Okay then." I put my backpack over my shoulder, and stepped off the bus. When the doors opened I saw a beautiful land. It was practically gorgeous. I was led to my cabin where I was to stay that night. There I was Reunited with Sango, and Kikyo. (Scary as it may have been I survive) Then I thought my life was never going to have a good side; until the nightmares returned.  
  
POVS Kagome: Okay now. So this is how this story is going. I am a dork in school, and it's Friday the 13th. I'm supposed to go to the movies with Inuyasha, but I'm so afraid of Kikyo that I back down. Then a love thing happens between us, and I'm supposed to never see him again. Next it's the last day of school, and I get a letter to go to Shikon camp. Do I have it right so far? Sakuri: No. First you have a crush on Inuyasha, and when he asks you to the movies your happy, until you hear him say to be friends with Kikyo. You don't like that bitch from hell, and tell him no, but you end up going anyway. Then you go back to school, and the Koga love thing happens. Next you get on the bus to Shikon Camp, and that's all I have for you right now. I'm ready to right more on you, but I wanted to know how you felt before I continued. Kagome: Now I understand. So I'm the nice, sweet, and kind girl. When do I get serious? Sakuri: Would you wait?! Geeze. Inuyasha: I was cut out of this conversation wasn't I? Kagome: AH! Uh.. Inuyasha what are you doing here? You were supposed to be helping Sango, and Miroku. Sango: We finished. Why do you keep us out of your conversations? Kagome: Sango it's just... well... we don't want to hurt your feelings. Inuyasha: Sure you don't. Kagome: Inuyasha Owasari!!!! Inuyasha: Ugh. Would you quit doing that? ( cough, cough) Miroku: Inuyasha. Do you like the story? Inuyasha: Yeah. I just hate when Kagome does things like that. Sakuri: ( giggle )You're so funny when you fall like that. You're so cute when you're hurt too. He walks over to Sakuri. Inuyasha: ( Kiss ) I know. Sakuri: I think I'm going to faint? Ahhhh. Kagome: Ha, ha, ha, ha. That was sweet of you Inuyasha. Inuyasha: And you. ( growl ) ( Hug ) Inuyasha was on top of Kagome. Inuyasha: You're so beautiful. ( Kiss ) 


End file.
